Frigidazzi
}} Frigidazzi is an adept from Moonshade on the Serpent Isle. She specializes in magic relating to coldness and ice, and often explores the snow-covered regions of the north to conduct research. At the time of the Avatar's questing on Serpent Isle, Frigidazzi was consort to the MageLord, Filbercio, having replaced Rotoluncia, the Red Witch. She was described by many as having a stoic and cool demeanor and a strong sense of privacy. Her unnamed Goblin maidservant was something of a curiosity in Moonshade, and it was later revealed that she selected such a servitor due to the species' natural resistance to the cold. According to Stefano, some time before the Avatar's arrival in Moonshade, Frigidazzi had a falling out with her former close friend, Celennia ( Lydia's lost sister Selene - who later went by the name Selina). Frigidazzi first met the Avatar during a banquet held by Filbercio in Ultima VII Part Two, although the festivities were disrupted by Rotoluncia flying into a rage and by Pothos arriving to inform the MageLord of his failure to find much needed reagents. The hero could later return to her a fur cap which Filbercio had ordered for her from Cellia of Monitor, which had been swapped by one of the teleport storms for a magical helm. The Avatar later came to inquire after coldness spells to enable a safe passage through the fiery underground catacombs of the city. Frigidazzi offered to teach such magic, but only at midnight. When the Avatar arrived, she asked that the hero dismiss their companions to study alone with her. This was done, but as the evening progressed, Frigidazzi grew flirtatious and eventually confessed her sexual attraction to the hero, who may or may not have requited her affections. Regardless of what transpired, Filbercio found them together and assumed that he had stumbled onto a tryst. Enraged, the slighted adept immediately teleported the Avatar to his palace and convened a trial with the rest of the Council of Mages, who sentenced the hero to imprisonment within the Mountains of Freedom. During the Avatar's struggle to escape the magical prison, Frigidazzi met with Shamino, and left the ranger with a scroll bearing the Chill spell, the Ophidian Serpent Earrings, and a letter expressing her regrets - all to be delivered to the hero if they emerged unscathed from imprisonment. Later, while under the influence of the Bane of Anarchy, Shamino proved to be her downfall, as she died in the resultant chaos when he overtook Moonshade. Trivia *Frigidazzi is attracted to the Avatar regardless of the character's gender. *According to the original design documents for Serpent Isle, Frigidazzi was supposed to have had several goblin servitors, who would perform a tribal dance for the Avatar's amusement. Armintrout, Bill. [http://home.insightbb.com/~chilliedog/Htm/ultima_7_part_2.htm Ultima VII, Part Two: THE SERPENT ISLE - Moonshade Townplot (MOONSHAD.DOC)]. September 8, 1992. Pages 7-8. *Frigidazzi was also supposed to have survived Shamino the Anarch's conquest of the city. In this original draft, the sorceress was singled out by a public vote to be the bane-possessed Shamino's bride, and was taken to the MageLord's palace to be wed to him. Frigidazzi, still affectionate towards the Avatar, was eventually supposed to contact the hero through means of a magic scroll and to impart the secret of defeating Shamino.Armintrout, Bill. [http://home.insightbb.com/~chilliedog/Htm/ultima_7_part_2.htm Ultima VII, Part Two: THE SERPENT ISLE - Moonshade Townplot (MOONSHAD.DOC)]. September 8, 1992. Page 15. References Category:NPCs of Ultima VII Part Two